habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Fall Festival
Fall Festival is an Autumn-related world event that began in September of 2014. Bailey says: Autumn is upon us! The air is crisp, the leaves are red, and Habitica is feeling spooky. Come celebrate the Fall Festival with us... if you dare! The holiday event brought several additions to HabitRPG, including festive equipment, and unique food drops. NPC Costume Changes To celebrate the new season, all the NPCs donned their spookiest Fall apparel. Fall Festival Alexander.png|Alexander Fall Festival Bailey.png|Bailey Fall Festival Daniel.png|Daniel Fall Festival Ian.png|Ian Fall Festival Justin.png|Justin Fall Festival Matt.png|Matt Boch Quests The Icy Arachnid, a pet quest with a boss known as the Frost Spider, was released on October 15, 2014. Additionally a Spider (and Rat) Squisher extension for Chrome browser was released that hides all the spiders and rats on HabitRPG main gameplay site so you don't have to see them. The Moonstone Chain is a three-part questline that was released on October 23, 2014. Candy Drops Food drops were converted to candy for the Fall Festival. The candy had the same function as food; feed it to your pet to get it to turn into a mount! Show/Hide the Candy table. Special Items Spooky Sparkles Spooky Sparkles were purchasable during the Fall Festival in the Market, for 15 gold. When used, they turn your friends into a floating blanket with eyes. After you have purchased them and can see them in your Inventory, click the item. Your mouse cursor will have a '+' in the right corner. Then click on an avatar in your party or on your own avatar. You could purchase as many Spooky Sparkles as you wanted while the Fall Festival was active. Unused ones stay in your Inventory after Fall Festival ends, so you can save them for future use. If you have Spooky Sparkles cast on you, you will receive the "Alarming Friends" badge. You will also gain an Opaque Potion reward which you can redeem for 5 gold to cancel the effects of the Spooky Sparkles. The Opaque Potion works immediately on you when redeemed and it cannot be used for someone else. Even if you don't use an Opaque Potion, the ghost effect wears off after your next cron. Jack-O-Lantern Pet The Jack-O-Lantern pet was given to all players during this event. It can be found in Inventory under Rare Pets. This pet cannot be fed and cannot be raised into a mount. Special Class Gear From September 22nd until October 31, special fall-themed armor and weapons were available for purchase, with the total cost of each set being 310 gold coins. The sets of armor are linked to classes, and are as follows: *Warrior: Monster of Science *Mage: Witchy Wizard *Healer: Mummy Medic *Rogue: Vampire Smiter Warrior= |-|Mage= |-|Healer= |-|Rogue= Mystery Item and Seasonal Avatar Customizations The September Mystery Item, the Autumn Strider set, had a fall forest theme. Starting with the Fall Festival, certain avatar customization options will be made available on a seasonal basis. For the Fall Festival, these are the Supernatural Skins and Haunted Hair Colors. They are based off of the Limited Edition skins and hairstyles from the Trick or Treat event of 2013, but have been altered somewhat to preserve the uniqueness of the original versions. Seasonal Edition items are marked as such, and will not be available until the following year once the season ends. The backgrounds released within October had a halloween theme. Category:Fall Festival Category:World Events Category:Special Event Items Category:Incentives Category:Equipment